The Temple Of The Peak
Summary Set in the 1950's, an Orthordox Jewish family and their nextdoor friends are forced to leave their beautiful suburban neighborhood, and their old temple according to private governmental issues. The gang is sent to a mountain range where they find an old rundown temple, and decide to bring it back to life, with the help of the mountain range community. This is a beautiful story of love, faith, friendship, and hope. Please Enjoy. Chapter 1 (The story opens up in a beautiful, olden day, suburban area with a busy street. It cuts to a big house, with a victorian, 1950's look to it. Inside it shows two parents busily working at the kitchen table while their children run and play around the house.) Father: Beautiful day isn't it dearest? Mother: Yes, if only the children would stay calm and quiet, so we can get our work done. Father: I think I know what they can do. Children, could you come here please? (All 6 of the children enter the kitchen with curiousness.) Father: Lulia, I want to ask you something. (A girl who appears to be the oldest, with dark brown hair, hazel colored eyes, wearing a forest green calico dress, with a pale blue china apron, with a silver ornament pulling back her hair, and barefoot steps up to her father.) Lulia: Yes Father? Father: Could take the younger ones into the backyard? It's a beautiful day to be outside. Your mother and I have to get some work done. Lulia: Good idea father, I think that will be lovely. What can we do though? Mother: You children can plant something. We have hollyhock, merigold, and cosmo seeds in jars, all ready to go. Lulia: Great! (turns to her brothers and sisters) Common siblings, let's go out and plant some flowers in the back. (The younger 5 squeal with joy.) Lulia: Let's go. (The 6 turn to leave.) Father:Oh and Lulia. Lulia(turns): yes Father? Father: Make sure they stay out of the bird bath, and away from that nasty beehive. Lulia: I will. Father: One more thing, the taxman is coming this afternoon so I want you children to be ship shape. You got it? (The children nod and head towards the back door. They head out into the garden, where there is an empty space of dirt. The space is surrounded by a white picket fence and bushes. In one corner of the garden there is a stone bird bath. There is also a willow tree leaves hanging over the mid section of the garden. The kids stop at the toolshed.) Lulia: Alright siblings, the first thing we need before we do any planting, is to get the tools. We can't garden with out the tools. (A small girl with dark hair, in a pale pink and dark green flower dress about 7 years old raises her hand.) Lulia: Yes Ingrid? Ingrid: Do we need the wheelburrow and big shovel for this? Lulia: Those won't be needed, all we're doing is planting a few hollyhocks, merigolds, and cosmos in that emty space. Ingrid: Oh. (Lulia's first brother raises his hand) Lulia: Yes Norville Norville: What about Battina? What can she do? (He points to a toddler girl wearing a white short sleeved dress, and dark brown hair.) Lulia: Ohhh( a bit stumped) I didn't think about that. Ingrid: Well we have to find something for her to do, she maybe to young to help.